Shopping
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Arcee and Bumblebee go shopping for Jazz's gift! ArceexBumblebee BumblebeexArcee Pure fluff!


* * *

"I can't belive it..." The blonde grumbled kicking a rock out to the street. At his arm the pale head girl made it an effort to make his life a living-

"Don't make that face. It makes me feel like your not having fun." Arcee snapped.

"With you here? Naaaaaw!" Bumblebee droned out sarcastically. The purple pupils on the girl narrowed dangerously and BB gulped a lump in his throat. The girl then gave a sigh and turned back to the street floor.

It wasn't so much as he didn't want to spend time with Arcee. Far from it. He found her charming...in a weird way. It was just...there was no war to distract him, no battles or Decepticons to fight and keep his mind elsewhere from the pretty female at his arm.

Thing was, he was pretty nervous.

When Arcee first suggested to go shopping for Jazz's birthday, he thought nothing of it at first. But then he started to get thinking...

They would go out. By themselves. No one else around.

Like a d...da...

"Oh look! I think he would like those!" Arcee cried out pointing inside a small window where a set of headphones were set perfectly on a mound of fake snow.

The best Bee could do was be himself and not think about it. "No, that would be something YOU would want Cee." Bumblebee smirked. Arcee gave a pout in his direction and he felt his blood pulse quicken.

He knows that look...

"Beeee..." the girl cooed, giving him her famous puppy-dog face. "Can you-"

"No!" The yellow bug barked while faliing his arms desperately. "I already bought you THREE Christmas gifts that YOU picked out! No more! We're here for Jazz!"

"But they're PIIIINK! And not just pink, pink, but MAGENTA pink! You know I always wanted one like that!" whined the female, her pout trembling on her lip. "Pleeease? Just one more thing? I promise to give you something EXTRA special for Christ-OH! Wait! How about, I give you a gift like it NOW!" the girl cried out as though she solved the cure or the common cold.

"What?" Bee blanched out.

"C'mon! You know you want to know!" the girl teased. "I promise! No threats! Just...a trade!"

"Trade? Trade for what?"

"For an early Birthday present."

"Arcee!"

"Please Bumblebee?! Please!"

Bumblebee looked ready to argue some more until he saw the look beginning to melt into an angry one. The kind where a little princess gets whenever she don't get what she wants. He gave a grunt. "Fine! Fine! Whatever!" he said throwing his arms up in the air in defeat.

"OH YEAH!" Arcee cried out, leaping a good two feet into the air. Once she landed back on earth, she grabbed the boy by the hand and dragged him away from the store.

"H-Hey! Wait! I thought you wanted the Headphones!" The scout cried out, stumbling after the white haired female.

"Just a second..." Arcee said looking one way and then another. "AH! Here we go!"

Bumblebee didn't even have a chance to roll his eyes before the girl once again pulled him into a doorway to a deserted shop. He peeked inside the dusty window but couldn't see nothing. "Cee...I don't think my gift would be in there."

"It isn't in there!"

Bumblebee gave her a quizzical yet impatient look. "Then where is it?" he asked. He blinked seeing the girl stared at her shoes shyly, a blush spreading over her cheeks cutely. For a minute he stared at her, content with the view of the face up close. The same one he had dreamt for as long as he could remember.

"Look up." Arcee said quietly without looking at him.

His baby blue eyes traveled from her face to the ceiling to where a small piece of green hung by a red ribbon, covered in bits of snow.

Before his mind could process this information, he felt two hands garb the side of his face and his lips crashing into soft rosy lips. A tingling sensation spread over his skin like fire while his stomach felt as though a million butterflies were fluttering and trying to escape!

As soon as he felt her lips though, he felt them cold and realized she had stopped. His mind still in shock, he didn't say a word when the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street again.

"Now we can get that present!" she cried out happily.

* * *

Aw, how cute! X3 Arcee can be so tricky no? :D

* * *


End file.
